guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lann/Archive 1
Anemos, you are NOT the father Here we go... To understand the below conversation, you must travel far and wide to Anemos's user page. There, my replies can be seen by all... --Lann 21:26, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Great was Anemos's Multiple Subgroups *What was I smoking...? Anemos 22:19, 25 October 2007 (UTC) The Beginning Of The End Interesting userpage you got there. But not as great as I, Anemos. Oh yeah, I created a sub-section for the "echoes" below. Otherwise it would look like my message was a part of that. And when you comment, comment on the user's talk page, not your own. Otherwise they wouldn't see it. Anemos 20:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :That comment was back when I had no user page and no talk page. It was just a message to myself :) --Lann 21:10, 24 October 2007 (UTC) "No, I am not going to sell my body to you. Please respect my wishes and leave, sir." ::Did you like, comment me 3 times? =_= Anemos 22:28, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Hot chocolate, all over my body. :::Don't worry, I'll be your Wiki friend! Now get me some coffee, chop chop! Anemos 22:46, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Dominatrix was Lann ::::Go give yourself 200 lashings. Now go out and build me a building. I want to start up a coffee business. Starbucks sounds like a catchy name. ;D Anemos 00:12, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Assumptions :::::How the hell do you know if it is expensive or not? I didn't even tell you the prices I would be charging. You got that much out of a name suggestion? =_= "The Talk" :::::I honestly don't know what to do with you. First I catch you doing drugs in my house. MY HOUSE! Then I find that your grades keep getting lower and that you are failing half of your classes. I don't know what to do with you anymore...I raised you to be better than this. I didn't want to resort to this, Justin Derrick, but it seems I have no choice. Away to the underground acid mines! Leave my sight! :::::If only my father cared this much for me... Anemos 05:13, 25 October 2007 (UTC) More Bad News ::::::What?! You dropped out of school too?! You mean I went to that parent-teacher conference for nothing?! For the love of God, they didn't have any donuts!11!1 Anemos 21:12, 25 October 2007 (UTC) The Truth Is Revealed :::::::You were adopted. Your ashamed father 21:22, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Warp Drive Engine ::::::::Damn. I need to get back on the drugs. Pink elephants > you. A man that is going to hopefully overdose on an unnamed drug and leave your ass in the dust but only after he gets some female action. And by "female action", he means "helping" injured female Elementalist joggers in the Maguuma Jungle while trying to finish building his warp drive engine that will be later discovered 340 years after his death, thus pushing mankind into space travel and space warfare. And yes, it all started with a delinquent son who somehow trekked back 700 miles from the acid mines he was sent to to work as a male hooker to the Jotuns. Oh yeah, I lied about the donuts. I stole them before they got delivered to the teacher and ate them all. It was damn good. In. Yo. Mouth. Beetch. 21:22, 25 October 2007 (UTC) "Indubitably" :::::::::You know, that would actually sound intelligent except you used the word "indubitably" twice and the other "big" words you used don't quite go well together. Before I walk off into the sunset, I will give you a piece of advice: Do not drink water because if it can rust metal, imagine what it can do to your stomach. Anemos 22:08, 25 October 2007 (UTC) "Flatline" ::::::::::Hey, whadafux? You copied my "talk below this line" thing. =_= Anemos 22:09, 25 October 2007 (UTC) The Start of A New Day "Now say it 5 times fast." -- Lann at 22:30, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :I'd like to help you out. Which way did you come in? Anemos 22:36, 25 October 2007 (UTC) You Don't See It Coming "Lets see... I'm trying to capture Earthshaker with my warrior. My favorite chars are the Warrior for his per blunt damage and defense, and the assassin for his per blunt damage and sneakyness. So I am either on your roof or bashing down your front door. :D"" --Lann at 22:41, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Who said I had a house? When I play any of my assassins, people never see me coming. But, that has its downfalls. "Kill one to warn a hundred." 4 eles + 1 warrior = burning assassin with a big and smelly guy who has a limited vocabulary trying to glomp him. Anemos 23:58, 25 October 2007 (UTC) "You think a shield will protect you?!" Blockage is not a problem. A good warrior + a healing monk(protection ones are screwed) = A slight chance of winning(making me retreat) against me. As long as I am not against numerous opponents(it depends on their profession though), I can take on anyone. We should AB or do a practice scrimmage together sometime. With you circling your talk page above like a raven, I don't get to even play GW(maybe if I played in windowed mode). Starting tomorrow, I will be on GW a lot for the Halloween 2007 event. Can't wait to play as some of the heroes/henchmen. Well, when I log on to GW, I will add you and message you when if I see you online. * I get d/c from the friend's server every 6 minutes or so, so even if I am online, it will seem like I am off line(this is very problematic sometimes and I don't think I can/willing to spend the time fix it(I am sure it is a routing problem). Anemos 01:22, 26 October 2007 (UTC) "A protection monk? You mean the one tied up over there?" We seriously should play with/against each other(to see who is right). m i rite? Anemos 20:42, 26 October 2007 (UTC) "Hly sht" Why did you supersize those skill icons?! It puts my talk page out of sync. And since when are Great people considered short? Did you expect me to be short just because I call myself "The Great Anemos"? Impale won't go well with my build as the way I currently use it. When I am able to use Moebius Strike, I alternate between Death Blossom and Critical Strike. That way, I still do 90-110 damage with Death Blossom while refreshing my energy by 14 or so with Critical Strike. As for the Sneak Attack skill, I might think about using it but i still like Unsuspecting Strike as I have had it since the first day I have created my first sin(Moon Effect). I have had good times with that skill. Not only does it inflict an assload of damage if I use it when my enemy has full health, it is always funny to shadowstep to a foe and use that move to finish him/her off. Seriously, using Unsuspecting Strike to kill someone within a second of shadow stepping is funny(kill steal FTW). The Sneak Attack skill has it's uses but 5 seconds of blind is not that useful in PvE and only when I face bosses does the skill seem to warrant its use. Now if it were available for use in PvP, I might consider giving it to my PvP only sin. Anemos 01:37, 29 October 2007 (UTC) "I plead not guilty." Once you get drunk at a party, everything will fall into place. You'll have kids you never knew you had. You'll owe money to people you don't know. You'll start dry humping your couch for no apparent reason! But worst of all, it hasn't happen yet! Anemos 01:47, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Talk Section wow, much on your talk page! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 03:19, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :echo... ::echo... :::echo... --Lann 15:32, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Question... Why does "Male" redirect to warrior? :Because that is what I have it set to >.> --Lann 14:39, 25 September 2007 (CDT) kinda small thalk sekshon... nice page, though. - Y0_ich_halt 11:38, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Big Icons --80.164.72.223 14:13, 24 October 2007 (UTC)Hello Lann! :) I soar the picture you on Reclaim Essense talk page. Could you plzzz tell me where you find thoose pictures in such a high resolution? :P just answer below cuz i dont have an account yet :Probably from the FSK (FanSite Kit), available on the GW site, which has higher resolutions for all skills, although they aren't as big as the one Lann posted. --Kale Ironfist 00:17, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::The link is right on his page, "Large skill icons" :P --Macros 00:21, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::oh thanks! XD ::::I made a reply on your "user" id page (80.164.72.223 blah Blah BLAH) telling you where the link was >.> --Lann 21:24, 25 October 2007 (UTC)